Edward Deegan
|modspecial = |derived = |actor =Bill Holmes |dialogue =EdwardDeegan.txt |edid =EdwardDeegan |baseid = |refid = }} Edward Deegan is a ghoul in the employment of the pre-War Cabot family, living in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Edward was in the employment of the Cabots, living in the city of Boston before the Great War. He succeeded Daniel, the previous aide, after he betrayed the family by attempting to evict the matriarch, Wilhelmina Cabot and her daughter, Emogene, at gunpoint from the estate in the absence of her brother, Jack Cabot. He is charged with being the bodyguard, messenger, head of security and right hand man for the centuries-old family, who in return, give him room and board in their villa, located in Beacon Hill. For centuries, Edward continues to faithfully serve as liaison between his employers, their other staff, and outsiders. When the war began, Jack and Deegan secured the Parsons State Insane Asylum from looters and hired a security team to protect archaeologist and family patriarch Lorenzo Cabot, the sole resident of the institution, who is kept in a high-security cell located within the basement of the facility. These measures helps to prevent him from being freed by anyone who seeks to exploit his otherworldly powers. As of recent, Edward, on behalf of Jack, is seeking a new gun to work for the family following a series of unusual events that may end up being their undoing if left unchecked, such as Emogene's disappearance and the theft of an important package by a band of raiders, which resulted in the death of their courier, Ben. Jack found his father's special serum had made him immune to the effects of radiation, yet Edward, not being part of the family, didn't have access to the serum. The constant trips between the asylum and the Cabot house caused him to be heavily exposed to radiation and he fell severely ill in 2080. Jack treated his employee's radiation poisoning and managed to keep him alive. Although he was unable to curb Deegan's transformation into a ghoul, it soon proved a blessing, because it greatly extended his life, making him virtually immortal from natural causes of death, like the rest of the Cabots. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Special Delivery: Edward employs the Sole Survivor to come and work for Jack. * Emogene Takes a Lover: After collecting the delivery, Edward asks if the Sole Survivor can help find Jack's sister, Emogene. * The Secret of Cabot House: The Sole Survivor and Jack run into Edward, lying injured on the ground, during their mission to get into the heart of the asylum. Dependent on the outcome of the quest, he may again be encountered at the Cabot House; If Sole Survivor can convince him to ask Jack the truth about Lorenzo, he will side with Lorenzo. Inventory Notes * Depending on the outcome of the Secret of Cabot House quest, Edward can be convinced to turn against Jack and help Lorenzo. * Deegan is not essential after The Secret of Cabot House is complete, after siding with Lorenzo. * Although he starts as an essential character, Deegan can be killed while he sleeps with the Mister Sandman perk once The Secret of Cabot House is completed. * Attacking the robots at the Cabot House will cause him to be hostile. * Piper will hate it if Deegan is killed during The Secret of Cabot House. However, killing the Cabot family themselves garners no change in affinity from her. * It is possible for Deegan to show up in the Dugout Inn and the Colonial Taphouse, even though Diamond City is off limits to ghouls. Appearances Edward Deegan appears only in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Bunker Hill characters es:Edward Deegan ru:Эдвард Диган uk:Едвард Діган